Wedding Guests
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Auggie was in his office, fingering the flap of a small envelope. He had no idea what was in it, and he didn't feel comfortable opening it. He didn't even know if it was his, first of all. One-shot. T due to paranoia. I must be super paranoid all the time


**AN: Irrelevant: My birthday is tomorrow, the 15th. Sadly I have four hours of Volleyball try-outs… from eight to noon. I'll be so tired tomorrow… Ugh! And the bookstore in the mall is going out of business… :(**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who faved, alerted, and reviewed to my story, Hospital Chairs. I really appreciate it! I loved writing that story, too.**

**Hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs, I'm so sad about the ugly truth…**

Wedding Guests

Auggie was in his office, fingering the flap of a small envelope. He had no idea what was in it, and he didn't feel comfortable opening it. He didn't even know if it was his, first of all. There was no Braille writing on it, or anything that would remotely help him determine what the envelope was for.

Just as he was contemplating tossing the envelope in the trash bin next to his desk, he smelt his favorite scent in the world and knew that it had to be Annie opening the door of his little playground of computers and gadgets.

When Annie came in, the first thing she saw was a small envelope that was written in very a beautiful calligraphy near the trash bin. The second was the face that Auggie used when he was deciding something. "Hey, Aug. What's in the envelope?" Annie asked, propping herself up on the edge of his glass desk. He put the envelope on the table next to where Annie was sitting.

She eyed the envelope as Auggie replied, "I have no idea. I can't see the thing." He said sarcastically, making gestures from his blind brown eyes to where the envelope that now lies on his desk.

"Well, let me see it Auggie." Annie said, taking the envelope from Auggie's desk. "Let's see. 'August Anderson; Apartment room 4D, 347 Lanly Street.'" She opened the flap of the envelope and took out the crème colored paper that was inside. The paper had a gold border and everything was written, not typed. It was very beautiful. "'You have been invited to the holy matrimony of Dan and Amy Latimore on May 12.'" Then below that was a scribbled note, "'P.S. Auggie, you can bring a guest, if you know what I mean –Dan.'" She finished reading the invitation, putting it back in the envelope and returning it to the desk. She then looked to her left at Auggie. He had that far away gaze that he often had when remembering past events. He had that same face on when he told her about what really happened in Iraq. To bring him from his gaze, she said "Auggie, this is an invitation to a wedding that going to be held in two weeks. How do you know these people, if I may ask?"

"Dan is an old family friend. We were neighbors back in Illinois. Amy and Dan met in senior year at high school and they've been together ever since. They moved in together in D.C. I'm surprised that he even remembers me."

"Who could forget you, the one-of-a-kind Auggie Anderson?" Annie joked.

"I know, I am quite unforgettable." Auggie bantered, giving Annie his trademark smirk.

"Are you going to bring someone?" Annie asked, changing the subject back to the wedding. She didn't want to linger on the double-meaning to Auggie's statement.

"I have no idea. Dan probably meant a lady guest. I'm sure of it. He practically said that he expects me to bring someone, so Annie, will you go to the wedding with me as my booze buddy?" Auggie asked, showing his lop-sided grin that was saved for Annie.

He couldn't believe that he was asking her to go to his childhood friend's wedding. She would probably reject him. Yeah, she will. She'll let him down easy, of course. She'd probably say that she couldn't go to a wedding that was hosted by someone that she didn't know.

So you can see how she totally caught him off-guard when Annie said _yes._

_Covert_ Affairs

_Two weeks later_

Annie sat on Auggie's couch in his apartment, waiting for him to finish putting on his wedding attire.

"Tell me again why I have to wear this monkey suit?" Auggie asked, walking from his bedroom.

He came over to where she was sitting and said, "If you're done staring at me – which by the way is hard, trust me, I know – I need help wit this tie. It seems to have started a rebellion with me."

"Here, come closer. I'll end that rebellion for you." Annie said, pulling him closer to her so that she could fix his tie. Her joke earned a chuckle from Auggie. She even chuckled a bit at her own joke.

The two adults slowly moved closer to each other as Annie straightened Auggie's tie. "There… all done." When she looked up from his tie, she found them centimeters apart from each other. She pulled hi into a brief hug and said, "It's okay to be nervous about this Auggie. I mean, you haven't seen each other in a while."

"Yeah, no kidding." Auggie said, returning the hug with a small laugh at his own joke. "C'mon. If I do remember right, Amy doesn't like to be kept waiting." The pair broke apart and soon left Auggie's apartment towards D.C.

_Covert_ Affairs

The ceremony went on without a problem. A real surprise when Annie was in the room.

The dress was beautiful and the color choices were perfect – or so he heard. Annie described everything for him. From the dresses of the bridesmaid and the bride to the church's décor. And from the mother of the bride's expressions to the groom when the priest said, "you may now kiss the bride." She said that the kiss was a perfect ending to a perfect day.

Now they were at the noisy and crowded reception, and Annie had left Auggie to go get the two drinks.

Auggie knew that Dan was coming even before he said anything or sat down at the table. When he finally sat down he said, "Hey Aug, nice reception, eh?"

"Yes it is."

"How's your lady friend doing?" Dan asked, probably wiggling his eyebrows.

"First, she my best friend, not my lady friend. And second, she getting me drinks." He then heard Annie coming so he added, "And here she is. Annie, this is Dan."

"Hi Dan, very nice to meet you. Aug, your drink is at your twelve." Annie said, putting the drink down right in front of Auggie. Just then a slow song came on and Dan had to leave to find Amy.

"Care to dance?" Auggie offered, standing up from the table and holding out his hand to where he thought Annie to be.

"It would be my pleasure, Auggie." Annie said, taking his offered hand. She led them to an empty spot on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she joined her hands around his neck. As the song went on, they moved closer to each other, just like at Auggie's apartment earlier that day. Annie rested her head on Auggie's shoulder and moved closer to him. As they swayed back and forth, Annie thought about Auggie and how he was always there for her. She started to fantasize about Auggie, which she couldn't help because of their close proximity of each other.

"Annie." Auggie said, bringing her out of her Auggie fantasy and back to reality.

"Yeah, Auggie?" Annie asked. Auggie could feel her breath on his neck as she replied. I was driving him crazy. He had to get this out before he chickened out… again.

"I have to tell you something." He blurted out after a moment of silence. His sudden burst caused Annie's head to leave Auggie's shoulder, much to his dismay.

"What is it, Auggie?" Annie asked, her voice held a little bit a concern in it as she said it. He felt bad for putting that concern in her voice. He pulled one hand away from her waist and guided it to her jaw. He then moved closer to her face and kissed her. She never missed a beat because she kissed him back more forceful than he thought she would return it. Before it got too heated, Auggie ended it.

"Umm… well, this is kind of hard for me to say, but I think that I love you." Auggie rambled. '_Way to play it smooth, now she'll reject you._' Auggie thought to himself. He has never felt this way about a girl… not even to Natasha.

"Good, because I was hoping that you liked me too." Annie said quietly. This was just like her fantasy that she had a few moments ago.

"Perfect." When he finished he smiled, not his smirk though, or a cheeky grin. Nope, he gave her a genuine smile. She loved it so much that she kissed him again.

They danced for the rest of the night. Dan _knew_ that that Annie was more than a friend to Auggie. He just knew those kinds of things.

**AN: thanks for reading this story. It just came to my mind as I was watching one of those TLC wedding shows on a lonely Saturday night.**

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Becca**

**P.S. Please review**

\/ \/ \/


End file.
